


The Seventies A Back, Baby!

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Famous Harry, First Kiss, Getting Together, Interior Decorating, M/M, Non-Famous Niall, Rock Star Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: When Niall accepted this job he thought this would be easy. He worked for celebrities before and most of them gave Niall carte blanche, ‘just make sure it looks good’ and Niall could do that, he was an expert at that. Clean line, a minimalistic design, neutral colors, this was his comfort zone. So when he met Harry he was not ready for him. No, Harry had ideas, he had a vision, he wanted his new home to be an homage to the 70's.





	The Seventies A Back, Baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on Tumblr asked for: AU where niall is an interior designer and has to work on rockstar!harry new house and of course harry has the most extravagant ideas
> 
> I had so much fun writing this prompt, I was super scared at first because I know next to nothing about interior design but with the help of my best friend Google I think I did great. 
> 
> I hope you will like it :)

When Niall accepted this job he thought this would be easy. He worked for celebrities before and most of them gave Niall carte blanche, ‘just make sure it looks good’ and Niall could do that, he was an expert at that. Clean line, a minimalistic design, neutral colors, this was his comfort zone. So when he met Harry he was not ready for him. No, Harry had ideas, he had a vision, he wanted his new home to be an homage to the 70's. Niall shouldn't have been surprised after seeing Harry wear bell bottoms so wide he could have easily hide a family of four under it. Niall still wasn't ready to be greeted by the most ugly rug he had ever seen in his life when he walked inside Harry's new house. 

“Harold, darling, what is this horrendous thing on the floor?”

Niall had never seen Harry look so offended before and he would have laughed if the rug hadn't be so ridiculously ugly.

“How dare you?!”, exclaimed Harry, throwing his arms in the air, “This is vintage Niall! This is gorgeous, look at this blue and burnt orange.”

“Not burnt enough if you ask me, the rug is still there.”

Harry let himself fall on his knees and pet the rug.

“Don't listen to him, he's a mean mean interior designer.”

Niall rolled his eyes, Harry really was the most over dramatic person he had ever met. The most charming too and Niall shook his head. Nope, not going there. Harry was a client, Niall was a professional and anyway why would Harry Styles be interested in him when he had the whole world at his feet. 

“Are you fucking talking to your rug?” 

Harry ignored the question and got back on his feet. He walked to the kitchen and followed him. 

“I made a Pinterest board, with ideas,” said Harry, because of course he had. Niall was feeling a headache coming, “I'll send you the link, it will help you I think.” 

Niall was starting to regret accepting this job but he had never been one to back down from a challenge. 

*

Later that night Niall's phone pinged. He paused his movie and took his phone from the coffee table. It was a message from Harry, a link to his pinterest board. Niall was almost scared to look at it knowing he would probably find the weirdest images. It's not that the 70's were bad but some things meant to stay in the past and 70's home decor was one of them in Niall's opinion. He reluctantly clicked the link and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. Okay maybe he was the one being dramatic now but all these colors were hurting his eyes. He would need to find a way to mix the 70's era with something more actual, classical that would age well, unlike the 70's. Niall knew his job was to please his client and he shouldn't have argued with this but it never lasted, whenever a client had some weird ideas like that it he usually got a call back six months laters to redo the whole thing because they were already over their new decor. 

Niall should have been happy with this, it meant more money, but it wasn't why he had became an interior designer. Yes it paid well now that most of his clients were celebrities and he was featured in magazines but he genuinely had a passion for design. This was why he was doing this. 

Niall sighed and closed his phone. He would think about this tomorrow morning. He resumed his movie but he was unable to fully concentrate on it.

*

The next time he met with Harry, Harry announced that he wanted an orange velour couch. An orange velour couch! Niall couldn't help the expression of disgust on his face. He bit his tongue to not say anything mean, this time. 

“It's not an interior designer you need, it's a time machine,” said Niall and Harry laughed. A full on belly laugh, head thrown back and tears at the corner of his eyes. It was the prettiest thing Niall had ever seen in his life, Niall thought and he hated himself for thinking so. He needed to concentrate on his work. 

“Harry, I think we need to established a plan, find a color scheme, because as much as I don't understand why you want to decorate your new home like that I am nothing but professional and I want you to be happy with my work.”

Harry nodded seriously.

“Your Pinterest board is useful but the ideas are going in so many different ways I just want to be sure everything is cohesive. You know what I mean?” 

“I totally understand yes. It's just like when I write songs. I want every songs to be original and eclectic but I still want the album to make sense in the end. So okay, maybe the orange velour couch is not a good idea. But I'm keeping the rug.”

Niall fist pumped the air in his head. It was a small victory. 

*

“What do you think about a sunken living room?” asked Niall while Harry was making tea. 

“A what?”

“A sunken living room or conversation pit, whatever you wanna call it. Was popular in the 70's and I was thinking your beloved rug could be the central piece. In the middle there would be your blue and orange rug and then all around it there would be the couches. I was thinking a more subtle color like cream and then we could have a few decorative cushions in the same colors as your rug while the others would be cream like the couch.” 

Harry walked back in the dining room and put Niall's mug in front of him. He sat back in front of Niall and gave him his most blinding smile. Niall swallowed and smiled back. 

“Please tell me more.”

“For the coffee table, at first I thought about a glass table but it will always be full of fingerprints and it's not ideal so I thought about a wood and resin coffee table. Woods was popular in the 70’s too but the table would be more actual. The resin part in the middle could be clear, reminds a bit of the glass table. I think it could look very great,” said Niall and he surprised himself when he realised he really meant it. 

“What do you think?”

“I think I'm in love with you,” replied Harry and Niall laughed, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat. 

*

The home had almost been entirely redecorated now and Niall had to admit it looked better than he thought he would at first. Niall had been able to convinced Harry that having an inspired 70's decor didn't meant to look like it was straight up out of the 70's. Harry had gladly agreed when Niall showed him pictures mixing both the vintage look of the 70's and a more contemporary look. Rugs and lamps were easier and faster to change than the colors of the wall, especially if you had wallpaper on them like Harry wanted at first. 

The living room looked amazing, even the rug looked less ugly in the middle of the conversation pit, maybe because a big part of it was now hidden by the wood table. 

The kitchen and dining room had been the part Niall loved to designed the most for far. Probably because it was the most modern looking room of the house. Niall learned Harry loved to cook, used to be a baker he told him. Niall laughed and didn't called him out on this but he knew Harry was a cashier in a bakery, small difference. 

Niall tried to keep the 70's vibe by going with a chalet inspired design but with super modern appliance and black granite countertops. Everything else was maple wood. 

There was one room left in the whole house, the master bedroom. Niall was leaning on his elbow on the island in the middle of the kitchen, scrolling through his phone to find a website he wanted to show Harry. Harry walked up behind him and plastered himself to Niall's back. Niall had learned soon enough that Harry had absolutely zero conception of what was personal space. The couch could sit between twelve to fifteen persons, yet no matter where Niall was sitting, Harry was practically on his laps. Sitting at the dining room table, Harry was on the chair right next to Niall, arms and legs touching. He was making it very difficult for Niall to ignore the dumb crush he had developed but Niall kept telling himself this was just who Harry was and it had nothing to do with him.

“Whatcha doing Nialler?” asked Harry, his voice low directly in Niall's ear. It sent a shiver down Niall's spine and he really hoped Harry had not noticed.

“I'm searching this website I found with amazing prints, I'm sure you would love. It's better than wallpaper, of you get tired of them you can just change them in a few minutes,” said Niall. He thought Harry would move but instead he wrapped his arms around Niall's waist and leaned his chin on his shoulder. 

“Found it,” whispered Niall. He showed Harry the website and Harry nodded appreciatively 

“This is for my bedroom?” Harry whispered back and Niall nodded. Harry's hair were brushing against his ear and cheeks and Niall felt his skin tingling. 

“Do you have a lot of ideas for the bedroom?” asked Harry.

Niall closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath as discreetly as possible. His cheeks were burning and he was glad Harry was behind him, he just hope he couldn't feel the heat radiating from them. Niall had a clear vision of Harry’s bedroom in his head and unfortunately none of his ideas included interior design. 

*

Niall's work was done here. The last piece of furniture had been placed in the room and he was proud of it. He had been so worried at first but in the end he thought this was probably the most fun he had had while decorating a house in a while. He had taken risk and it had paid, thanks to Harry. 

He opened the master bedroom door and let Harry in. Harry stopped in the middle of the room and turned around, trying to look everywhere at the same time. Of course Harry had seen drawing of what it would look like and pictures Niall had used as an inspiration but he was still nervous about the final product. 

“So?”

“Niall, it's perfect. My whole house is perfect and it's because of you,” Harry said as he walked closer to Niall. Harry wrapped his arms around him and held him tight. Niall was frozen in place for a few second and when Harry didn't let go, Niall wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. Harry's face was smashed against his neck and he could feel Harry's warm breath hitting his sensitive skin. Niall needed to let go of Harry before he did something stupid like kissing him. His work was done here and he would go and work on a new project. He would never see Harry again except on tv and he would forget about his crush.

Harry leaned back, not removing his arms from around Niall and he looked at Niall in the eyes. Their faces were close and Niall could see the way Harry kept glancing at his mouth. He licked his lips slowly. He didn't know what to expect, maybe he was just imagining things but then Harry closed the gap between them. His lips gently brushing against Niall as if he feared he would scare Niall. Niall nodded slightly and Harry pressed his lips against Niall's. Harry's mouth was soft and warm and when he brought one of his hand up to cradle Niall's face, Niall sighed into the kiss. Harry's thumb was gently caressing his cheek and it was perfect. 

Niall broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against Harry.

“Is this how you thank everybody who works for you?” Niall asked, a small smirk on his lips. He was joking but a part of him wanted to know what Harry meant with that kiss.

“Only the one I want to date.”

Niall smiled and kissed Harry again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
